Something There
by Dramaqueen247
Summary: She only asked if everything was going to change. He answered calmly. But when thier eyes met, something came up. Rated T cuz that's what I rate everything from now on. Oneshot at first, but I want to continue. R&R pleez.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer-All characters belong to J.K. Rowling, and the Beauty and the Beast lyrics belong to Beauty and the Beast.

Chapter One- Something There

_There's something sweet, and almost kind_

"Everything's going to change now, isn't it?"

Hermione stood with her arm wrapped around the column of the Hogwarts castle. She bowed her head, fighting the tears that threatened to fall. It was true; now that Voldemort was back, terror would reign. People would die, and disappear. On top of it all, Fudge refused to believe that He had returned. He would turn the community of wizards against Harry Potter, she knew it. Without the support of the powerful Ministry, how were they going to defeat the most terrible wizard of all time?

A warm hand clasped her shoulder. She looked up, and saw Harry's face. What she saw was different than the normally moody expression.

_But he was mean and he was coarse and unrefined_

She was looking into the eyes of a matured man who was about to undergo hell. He knew what he would have to face. He knew the consequences. His eyes betrayed his acceptance. Bonds would be broken, and scar pains would be frequent. Nightmares would occur worse and vivid. In the end, all he had on his side…was Dumbledore, Ron, and her.

_And now he's dear and so I'm sure _

All he truly had…was her. All she truly had…was him.

And when she looked into those emerald green eyes, those dazzling eyes that pierced her to the core, she knew that an unspoken agreement had settled between them. They were, she thought, walking hand-in-hand on a long strip of fat that represented their friendship. They were holding a dagger out, waiting until they reached the very end to sever the strip and exercise a new muscle. What this muscle was or what it represented, neither were sure.

Harry confirmed this agreement with one word, in answer to her question.

"Yes."

_I wonder why I didn't see it there before_

What were these feelings in her heart, fluttering sensations, just at the thought of his name, _Harry._

She quickly nodded to hide this surprising feeling. She was vaguely aware of Ron watching. She reddened slightly, and started walking briskly, asking, "Promise you'll write to me this summer. Both of you."

Ron, of course, says something rude. "I won't. you know I won't."

Hermione turned to Harry for support. "Harry will write to me though, won't you, Harry?"

He said, "Yeah. Every week." A smile was tugging his lips upward, but deep down both Hermione and Harry knew that he was being serious.

They just laugh, all three of them, and lean against the edge of the castle, looking across the grounds, marveling at the beautiful sunset and the Large Carriage of Beauxbatons flying away, and the Durmstrang ship sinking below the sea.

Harry grabbed Hermione's hand as they all stood in silence, seeing the mast of the ship disappear. It wasn't an absentminded thing. He wanted her to know that he was there. He could of course find laughter and humor and cheering up in Ron, but never a serious discussion, about how he was feeling and the dark secrets of his past. He found solace in holding Hermione's hand. It was small and warm, and it comforted him to know that she didn't mind it. Although he could a sworn her eyes flew to Harry's hand, a hint of a grin in her face.

_She glanced this way, I thought I saw_

_And when we touched, she didn't shudder at my paw_

Why was he being so observant of her features all of the sudden? How can it be that he noticed the beauty in her just as he had realized that Ron wanted her for himself? But then, what was the agreement they made nonverbally made back when he had touched her shoulder? Was it even an agreement? Did she even know or cared what that eye lock meant to him?

_Get your mind out of the impossible, _Harry told himself sternly, but never letting go of Hermione's hand.

_No it can't be_

_I'll just ignore…_

He didn't even know it, but an old way of saying, "I Love You," was showing through his touch. He squeezed her hand four times-_Do-you-love-me?_

He didn't really expect answer. And yet, three squeezes returned his gesture-_Yes-I-do._

Neither one of them knew what their hands were doing; it was like some magical force was making them squeeze each other.

Harry's answer-_how-much?_

Hermione's hand barely squeezed him enough. _A little. _In the back of his mind, he knew that would be the reply.

_But then she never looked at me that way before…_

_New and a bit alarming…_

She did not expect to fall for him right now, in only a matter of seconds. All that time, she thought she loved Ron.

_True, that he's no Prince Charming But there is something that I simply didn't see…_

He may not be the most handsome person in the world(no one was) but she was happy with her heart's choice. Harry Potter de damned, he was just Harry. Her Harry.

Harry smiled at her, and she smiled back.

_Well who'd have thought\_

_Who had known_

Ron inwardly laughed at their stupidity; didn't they notice he was watching them? He also fought the urge to sing and dance. For finally something between them had blossomed. This was what he wanted. Was he the only one who noticed the uncounted bond that sprung up between the two since first year? No, even Ginny saw this, and Cho, and Neville, and they had all hoped to come up with a plan to bring them together. Pretend to like the other to get them jealous.

_Who'd have guessed they'd get together on their own_

No, he certainly didn't expect them to figure out what they really needed all by themselves. And yet, it was the Cho crush that opened Hermione's eyes, and the whole Ron being jealous of Krum seemed to get his attention. So he guessed it wasn't really all their own work.

_Well, wait and see…_

Of course it would not take a few days more, but a few terms would work. Maybe if Hermione went to stay with Harry for the summer…

_There may be something there that wasn't there before_

They were closer now, and for the few days ahead, he would leave it at that. But they better watch their backs. Because in summer, he and his friends were going to make their move!

_There may be something there that wasn't there before_

Hermione sighed contentedly. Whatever came during this next year, she was happy to have Harry and Ron by her side.

_There may be something there that wasn't there before_

Harry's grin widened. This was going to be a very interesting next year…

_There may be something there that wasn't there before_

A/N-This is a oneshot for now, but I just night continue. Read and Review, please. Go easy. This is my first H/Hr fanfic


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer-All characters belong to J.K. Rowling

Chapter Two-Summer time

Hermione sat on her desk, with a piece of parchment in one hand and a quill in another. She didn't know what to say in her letter, but she knew she was going to make it sound calm. Even when she wanted to sound all excited. That just wasn't her. Her mind was teeming with the memory of asking for her parents for their permission.

"_Please?" she begged. "Please oh please oh please oh…"_

"_That's quite enough, Hermione," said her father sharply. "We didn't even answer your question yet."_

"_As a matter of fact," said her mom. "You didn't even give us your question.'_

"_Oh. Right," said Hermione distractedly. She took a deep, steadying breath._

"_Mom…dad…HarryisalwaysbeingpushedaroundbythoseDursleysandtheybeathimandhatehimandIwanttokeephimcompanybecauseIlovehimsocanIpleasestatywithHarryforthesummer?"_

"_Uh…what?" said the parents together._

_Hermione turned red. "Uh…well…Harry is always being tortured by those Dursleys he stays with and I don't want him to face this summer alone and I know that Dumbledore said not to tell him anything so I thought if I stayed with him, I could be kept in the dark with Harry, so he won't fell lonely."_

"_Are you trying to say that you want to stay with him for the summer?" asked her mother kindly; it reminded her of when she asked the same question to her parents, when it came down to her crush(who was now her husband.)_

_Hermione nodded to the floor._

"_You like him, don't you?" said her father shrewdly._

_Hermione blushed even more. "Yes," she mumbled. "I… I don't know…how it happened, exactly, but I do know that when He put his hand on my shoulder, we sort of…had a connection…between us." She looked up at her dad's face-and was surprised to see that he was laughing harder than she had ever seen him laugh in his life._

"_Uh…darling?" said her mom awkwardly._

"_Oh…oh…OH!" gasped the father. When he finally calmed down, he said very happily, 'I think it's time for us to let her go and see this boy. I think something just might happen between them, you never know."_

"_You-want them to-" began her mom._

"_Yes, I jolly well do," replied her father. "If that boy deserves anyone, he deserves my 'Mione!"_

_Hermione smiled sheepishly._

_Mom just nodded, smiling back at Hermione._

"_Send him a letter to see if he can make it," said mom. _

"_Thanks you guys," said Hermione, but before she could leave, dad called out, "And if those…Dursleys don't like witches, threaten to send wizards at their door."_

_Hermione could only laugh. But as she got to her room it occurred to her that it was such a crazy idea that it just…might…work._

And so here she was, getting ready to write a letter to Harry Potter, asking him to let her come over for the summer.

She sucked her quill for a minute, thinking hard. Dear, dear, this was not going to be easy. If only she had asked Victor to go to the ball with her instead of him asking her; then she would have some strength to ask Harry now.

Five minutes later-well, ten minutes later due to crossings out and crumpling papers, Hermione laid out her parchment and read what she had written.

_Dear Harry,_

_I hope the vile relatives of yours are treating you fairly. Everything's alright here. Dad and Mum have just let me grow up a little bit, which isn't something I can say often. What they did was give me permission to ask you this question._

_I know that you're feeling really left out because of no news. Dumbledore made me and Ron swear not to say anything. No, I haven't actually seen Ron this summer, but he sent me a letter about what our headmaster said to us. Anyways, I am outraged. So I decided, if you cannot get any information, than neither will I. I was hoping I could stay with you for the summer, until school starts again. I want to keep you company. After what happened to you last year, I don't think you should be left alone. I mean, alone without a friendly familiar face to talk to. And Dudley I'm sure is not that person._

_If you think your uncle and aunt won't accept, consider telling them that if they refuse, they have to answer to your godfather AND other wizards in person. It'll work. Trust me._

_Send me a reply, soon. Send my regards to you horrid relatives. _

_Forever your girl,_

_Hermione_

She did not bother crossing out that last line. It kept coming up onto her page, no matter how much she fought to resist writing it. Besides, it just might give Harry a clue.

She used Ron's owl, Hermes, whom he had sent to her when she told him of her plans. Thankfully, he didn't let Errol go, because that would have been murder; Errol was aging and was clumsy, and weak from so many previous deliveries. Tucking the scroll into Hermes' outstretched claw, she stroked her, carried her to the window, and let her fly, hoping to goodness that Harry would say yes.

Harry sat alone in his room, reading his textbook and munching on some of the cake that Ron's mother had sent him. His mind kept drifting to Hermione for some reason, but he forced himself to focus on his work. A tapping on his window got his attention. Standing up from his bed, he saw that Hermes, Ron's owl, was flying outside his window

Harry was confused; partly because Ron said he could only send him messages through Errol, and partly because Ron's writing was not on the paper. Hermione's was.

Harry opened the window and let the owl in. He gave Hermes a little water out of Hedwig's bowl(Hedwig was asleep so there was no problem) and laid out the piece of parchment.

"Forever you girl?" Harry said incredulously. He closed his eyes for a moment; he realized he wasn't shocked at all, in fact, he was thrilled. _Forever your girl…Hermione._

"Get a grip, Harry," Harry snarled at himself. "You're being stupid."

**Are you calling me stupid? **said a voice in Harry's head.

_Hey! Who the hell are you?_

**I'm you, idiot. So tell me, why are you so afraid of the apparent?**

_Bug off._

For a while at least, the new voice shut up, and Harry was left to ponder whether or not he should let Hermione come over. Then, fifteen minutes later, he realized that there was nothing to ponder.

She was coming.

Harry smiled a wide smile as he sauntered down the stairs to his aunt and uncle,

"What?" Vernon snapped. He was sitting on the couch with Petunia, and they were watching the television.

Harry's smiled widened. He sat down on the cough, and leaned forward.

"Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia," he said. "My friend Hermione is a very sweet girl. Her parents are normal, like you. Now, she has just asked me to let her come over for the holidays. I was wondering-"

Uncle Vernon made to interrupt, but Harry held up a hand, and Vernon closed his mouth.

"I was wondering if you could let her."

"What?" shrieked Petunia. "Another one of _your lot, _here in the house? You would destroy everything we have with your-abnormality!"

"She's been raised by people like you," said Harry exasperatedly. "She'll be fine, she knows how to handle normal things, she won't mess up anything."

"I won't have that girl in my house," snarled Vernon. "You are not to bring her in. Final answer."

"Okay, fine then," said Harry getting up. "I'll just tell my godfather."

Uncle Vernon's face turned purple. "G-g-godfather?" he spluttered. "you're-still-writing to him?"

"Yes," said Harry cheerfully. "And I'm supposed to tell him if I am unhappy…he won't be too pleased to hear this…not to mention his other wizard friends…"

His two guardians looked at each other in horror. Harry didn't mind waiting for an answer; it was still going to end in his favor.

"Fine, then," Uncle Vernon barked. "Send a letter saying…she can come…and tell your godfather that…too."

"We'll be needing another bed, then?" said Harry, elated.

Aunt Petunia said, "I'll go now and get a mattress from Mrs. Figg. I'm not wasting money."

"Alright," said Harry, and he strode back up the stairs, feeling as though this summer was going to be heaven.

Once back inside his room, he ripped off a piece of parchment, grabbed his quill from his desk, and scribbled,

_Dear Hermione,_

_Thanks for this invite. Vile idiots agreed to let you come after using the godfather prank. Can't wait to see you._

_Forever your wizard,_

_Harry_

Without a care in the world about that last parting sentence, Harry turned to Hedwig, and stroked her feathers until she woke up.

"I need you to send this owl to Hermione granger, wherever she is," said Harry quickly, tying the letter to Hedwig's foot. "When you came back…I'll try to find you a rat."

Hedwig hooted softly in anticipation, flew off the rack to nibble his ear, and then settled on his shoulder as he opened the window.

"Safe flight, Hedwig," said Harry lightly, and, stroking her feathers once more, he released her into the outside.

He closed the window and fell back on his bed, prepared to continue on his work, but his mind was spinning with thoughts of Hermione Granger…

A few days later, Hermione was munching on a small container of cookies in the middle of the night, while watching one of her favorite movies, _Rebecca. _It was a great thriller really, in black and white, with mystery around every corner, and forever the ongoing talks about this Rebecca, whose face you never see.

As the new wife was coming out to the ball in Rebecca's same clothing, Hermione heard a tapping and hooting coming from her window. Dropping her bag of cookies, she ran over to open up the window and let the owl in before her parents found out what she was doing. It turned out to be Hedwig that was resting on her outstretched arm.

A feeling of giddiness spread through her veins like a fast-working poison. This was it. This could the answer she had been waiting for during these last five tortuous days. But was it the answer she had hoped for? Or was it the answer she feared most?

As Hedwig, flew around her room silently, Hermione opened the letter and read each line twice.

It took all of her will power not to scream with delight. She could only smile widely and do a small jig, waving her hands in the air. He had done it! He had said yes! What a wonderful summer this was going to be…

One thing interested her more than anything else for a minute. The, _Forever your wizard, _signature. She was pretty sure that he wasn't teasing her for saying it herself, so just what the hell was it supposed to mean?

Oh, she would worry about that later; when she saw him, she'd let him know. Holding the letter to her chest, closing the window, and still smiling, she sat back down on her bed and continued eating and watching the movie, with Hedwig coming to sit on her empty desk, and tucking her head in to sleep.

A/N-The next chapter is going to be all about how Harry comes to pick up Hermione, and the certain moment they share during the trip. It is also going to be about how Hermione figures out exactly what goes on at Harry's, and her reactions to it. Expect a new chappie sometime next week. Meanwhile, I am finishing up my newest chapters for my other stories. Check 'em out!


End file.
